


Empty, Human, and Petty

by Shameless2shoes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Electricity, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Naked Male Clothed Female, POV Derek, cattle prod, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless2shoes/pseuds/Shameless2shoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kate Argent visits the Hale house and corners Derek, she doesn't let him go until she's had her way with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty, Human, and Petty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/5710.html?thread=5258830#t5258830) on Teen Wolf Kink.

“Oh! Wait wait wait.” Kate plants a boot on Derek's shoulder, the electric prod sizzling, and lights it up with electricity just over his skin and lowers it until it jumps straight to his nipple. Derek violently curls up away from the shock. The pain radiates through his whole body, but the worst of it jumps from his heart to his nipple, radiating in miniature lightning strikes that course through him again and again, long after Kate has pulled back. If he were human, his heart would've stopped. The lip he dug his teeth into wouldn't heal for weeks.

“Oh that was _pretty_ ,” she coos at him like Derek is performing for her and he hasn't quite earned the praise, but she's feeling generous.

He shudders and reaches up to plant a hand on her ankle, weak and shaking. He shoves and dislodges her, but she moves with it and plants her feet on either side of him, and crouches down so they're face to face. His breath catches in fear, and the prod brushes his cheek but doesn't shock him.

And then Kate kisses him. She bites his lips until they're bloody and then keeps kissing him as she leans down until she's lying on him.

Derek slumps under her, captive. His body knows what to do, remembers how to keep from displeasing Kate. His hands come up of their own accord and settle on her waist. He responds to the kiss. He lets her control him. 

He shuts his eyes tight against the reality of Kate. Kate, touching him like she owns him. Kate grabbing at him roughly and using every uncomfortable twitch or aroused shudder to push him further, building on his every reaction until his dick is hard in his pants and the rest of him is soft and pliable. His instincts scream to run. Run fast, run far. But his body is programmed to submit to her whims, knows how good her hands feel on him. Knows what it could get for denying her. Even the old smell of fire and burned down house and the knowledge of what she can and will do, even with his obedience, doesn't overcome the programming to submit. Derek was born a beta; he is still a beta. 

She strips his pants from him and then his underwear, until he's naked on his back in the ashes of his burned down house under the woman who burned it, the zipper of her open jacket brushing his navel as she leans over him again, smirking, licking her lips. “I've missed you, Derek. Have you missed me?”

She cups his dick in his hands with a smirk. “I guess some part of you has. Oh!” She looks down and strokes him, feeling his full length. Her hand builds the pleasure starting to run through his body and the gagging feeling creeping up his throat. Her gaze scrapes down him like she owns his body. A sick feeling wells up in his stomach and he turns his head away to stare into the empty husk of the living room rather than Kate. “Oh, all of you grew up a little since we last each other.” 

Derek swallows and wishes he wasn't in so much pain from the shocks earlier. If his muscles could manage more than weak twitches, he'd gut her with his claws, tear open her throat with his teeth, prove to himself once and for all that she's only human and should have no power over him. If only he could transform... he should push her off even as he is now. Of course, the only reason she isn't electrocuting him anymore is their skin to skin contact, or that prod would be taking turns with her hands on his dick, he has no doubt. He forces the tension out of himself and endures.

He knew when he found Laura dead, his alpha, that he was vulnerable to every predator out there that wanted a taste. But he'd thought Kate had her fill of torturing him. It seemed more like she'd gotten addicted off that one big hit, and was back for whatever scraps of dignity she'd left him.

Kate straddles him, pressing the crotch of her jeans to his hard cock, rubbing the denim seam along the sensitive underside. When he winces and his body tries to curl up, tries to get away, she laughs and shoves his hip down. “Don't try to pretend, Derek,” she whispers. “I know you hate me, but you want this.” Her fingers flutter up and down his dick and massage it into the raw, dry rub of her jeans. “You're hard for me.”

Derek's hands curl into involuntary fists and tremble with all his anger as he glares up at her. When he was younger, when he wanted her, he had words for her during intimacy. He forced himself to find them. Now, there's nothing: he's empty inside. There's nothing for Kate to steal. His hands relax. There's nothing she can take from him now she hasn't already, if not years ago, then in the past few minutes. He's certainly not scared of her, this weak human woman who he should be able to toss around like a doll. His heart is pounding, but it's only the arousal she's forced on him. It's only that, and that's almost too horrible to bear as it is.

Kate laughs when he submits to her, going silent and still. “It's all right, sweetie. You're just a man. All men think with their dicks.”

She scrapes her nails down his body, dragging them through his nipples, down his abdomen. His shudders make her giggle. Her nails scrape up his cock and she just sits back and watches as the red fades from his skin slowly. Torture has taken the snap out of his supernatural healing. Kate couldn't be more pleased. He half expects her to clap her hands together and jump up and down like a school girl.

He wonders if he could bring himself to beg her to stop, and if that would help or only make this worse. It doesn't matter anyway.

With no warning at all, her soft hand wraps around the base of his dick and her mouth plunges down on him. She sucks and bobs. Every time Derek's human nails scrape along the wooden floor in helpless arousal or his breath catches or his eyes flutter shut of their own accord, she tailors her technique to make him do it again. Derek's body reacts to this and that's good enough for her. At least she's silent now, as she grabs his hips and forces him to arch up into her so he's easier to suck on. At least when she does this, he can pretend all Kate owns is his body.

He can feel his orgasm building. His balls tighten up, his dick hardens just that little bit more and drips bitter precome that has Kate humming in pleasure. He tenses and holds back, trying to find unpleasant thoughts to stave it off, but what could be more unpleasant than this? His mind feels trapped here with her just like the rest of him. Pleasure courses up his body, layering over the residual pain. He sinks his jagged nails until his palm and refuses to come even as Kate ups her game, dragging him slowly, relentlessly, building and building the pleasure and the pressure to come until he aches with it, trembles with it, his mind just a litany of, “No no no” and the certainty that it's inevitable.

His cock pulses and Kate pulls off to stroke him instead and lets him splatter all over his naked chest. A dry sob escapes him as the proof that Kate can make him take anything – make him take it and make him _like_ it – pumps out of his cock and coats him. He smells of weakness and failure. He is empty, human, and petty. In this moment, he is no better than Kate. He grits his teeth and closes his eyes rather than let her see him cry and slumps back, more exhausted than if he hadn't resisted so pointlessly.

Kate pats his head, strokes her fingers through his hair. “Still not that great with stamina. We'll work on that. We've got time.” She pats his limp dick and laughs when he winces.


End file.
